


Listen to Your Heart

by y24478974



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y24478974/pseuds/y24478974
Summary: Evan Hansen很焦慮。因為情人節要到了。Connor Murphy/Evan Hansen（斜線有意義但並沒有真正的車）





	Listen to Your Heart

 

　　Evan Hansen很焦慮。

　　倒不是多麼罕見，事實上他本身就是焦慮的代名詞，不過這次較平常有些許的不太一樣。

　　再過幾天就是情人節了，而他還沒想好該送Connor Murphy什麼禮物。儘管Connor說他一點也不介意什麼愚蠢的禮物（他評價其為資本主義商家矇騙愚民的一種手段），但Evan無論如何還是想送；畢竟這是他們在一起後的第一個情人節，而且恰巧是他們的三個月紀念日。考慮到兩人本身過去十多年糟糕的情況，他們能維持到現在算是值得慶祝了。

　　他不知道他應該做些什麼。過去，情人節對他來說不過是平常的一天，情侶們的甜蜜泡泡與他無干，只是他現在有了Connor，無論Connor再如何不屑節日，他總是覺得有些不同的。

　　Connor喜歡音樂和藝術，以及他幾年前因為父親而放下的攝影，為了讓他不要再囉囉嗦嗦——儘管Evan知道他的手機裡還有上千張他自己拍的照片。

　　Evan的手又開始絞起衣角了，那是他焦慮到一定程度的習慣動作。他實在不擅長挑選禮物，畢竟他沒有多少經驗。他在母親某次生日時送過她一條手鍊，還送過Jared一個護腕，因為那時Jared打球扭傷了手腕，再來便是小學某次的聖誕節交換禮物，他準備了一本樹葉圖鑑。只要是Evan送的，不論是什麼Heidi都會欣然接受並雀躍的稱讚他真有眼光；Jared沒有特別的反應，畢竟他當時真的需要一條護腕；而抽到樹葉圖鑑的女孩在拆開禮物時，表情有明顯的失望。Evan不確定這些人的反應有沒有參考價值，因為他們都不是Connor。

　　 **萬一** **Connor** **不喜歡他送的禮物怎麼辦？他肯定會討厭他，然後甩了他，再也不願意跟他有任何接觸。**

　　「老兄，冷靜點，你不會真的認為Connor會因為一個禮物就要跟你分手吧？」Jared的臉幾乎佔滿了整個電腦螢幕，手上抓著一包零食。

　　「他不會嗎？」Evan幾乎是尖銳的反問。他發現自己的聲音好乾，於是伸手去搆放在床頭的水壺，灌了一大口水，冰涼的液體滋潤了他的喉嚨，焦慮造成的燥熱感似乎也減緩了點。

　　「Evan，那是你的焦慮在說話。」Jared翻了個白眼，「你知道Connor Murphy根本不會在乎什麼禮物。我賭他唯一想要的就是跟你親熱一整天。」

　　Evan的臉立刻紅了。「JARED！我們不……呃……」

　　Jared聳聳肩，「隨便你怎麼說囉。這種事沒什麼好害臊的其實，你們都是血氣方剛的少年，沒人會怪你們時不時就發情的。老天，我也想有個可以隨時與我纏綿的人。」

　　Evan抿緊了嘴，臉更紅了。……他和Connor還沒到那一步，他們常常親熱，沒錯，但都點到為止，Evan不確定自己是否作好與另外一個人坦誠相見的準備，就算那個人是他親愛的男朋友。

　　他咽了口口水，「Jared，說認真的。」

　　「無趣——」他的世交發出哀嚎。

　　Evan不理會他，逕自往下說：「我在想，新畫本會是個好主意嗎？他不常給我看他的畫本，但就我上次看的，最近也差不多該用完了……」

　　話才說到一半，他的手機螢幕亮了，跳出一條簡訊。

　　Evan向Jared作了個手勢，接著低頭查看手機。

 

_來自_ _Zoe_

_你週六有空嗎？_

_給_ _Zoe_

_有，我想_

_來自_ _Zoe_

_可以陪我去趟商場嗎？我要去買給_ _Lana_ _的情人節禮物_

_給_ _Zoe_

_好_

_來自_ _Zoe_

_我十點去接你？我們可以順便一起吃個午餐_

_給_ _Zoe_

_好，到時見_

 

　　換做去年九月的Evan Hansen，可能光是想到要跟Zoe Murphy單獨出門就會過度換氣並掐住自己的大腿確定不是夢境，但是這幾個月的相處下來，他和Zoe已經成為幾乎無話不談的好朋友了——當然，比起Connor和Jared差了那麼一點，不過有個女性朋友是個很奇妙的體驗，尤其是那個女性朋友還是你暗戀了兩年的對象。Evan後來意識到，他對Zoe的感情也許不是羅曼蒂克式的，而是更偏向一種憧憬：Zoe是那麼的光芒四射，她天生就該是眾人的焦點，Evan羨慕她，而過去的他誤認了這種感情。和Zoe成為朋友後他才發現她沒有自己想像中的完美，她也有不擅長的事物和抑鬱的時刻，可是Evan發現他越了解Zoe的缺陷，他反而與她越來越親近。

　　「Connor？」見Evan把視線從手機移回筆電，Jared問。

　　Evan搖搖頭，「Zoe。我週六要陪她去買給Alana的禮物。」

　　「真甜蜜。」Jared評論。「對了，你剛剛說Connor喜歡拍照？」

　　「嗯。但是自從他的舊相機幾年前浸水壞掉後他就再也沒買過新的了。」Evan停頓了一下，「……噢，我可以買一臺相機？」

　　「你的預算多少？」Jared問。

　　Evan的臉頰刷上一層紅，訥訥的回答：「一、一百元左右吧。」

　　Jared的手指在鍵盤快速飛舞了幾下，視線在自己的螢幕上掃了幾眼，「買臺基本的足夠了。」

　　「我不覺得這樣子夠……我是說，我看過他拍的照片，真的很專業，他要用肯定也是用單眼相機吧。」Evan回憶著Connor備份在筆電裡的照片。

　　即便他並沒有對攝影深入研究，但他小時候少數的娛樂之一就是在網路上看植物的攝影作品，對於照片的好壞他還是能分辨出的，而他得承認，以業餘的角度而言，Connor的技巧實在 **很驚人** 。

　　「相信我，那傢伙愛你愛得要死，他會喜歡的。」Jared向他保證。

 

　　「Evan週六歸我了。」Zoe推開她哥哥的房門，「他要陪我去商場。」

　　「Zo，搞什麼？」Connor拔掉耳機，從床上坐起來，皺眉看著妹妹，「妳不能就這樣走進來說要霸占我的男朋友一整天。去找妳的Alana。」

　　「我不能找Alana，我可是要去買她的情人節禮物！」

　　Connor嘟囔了一句話，Zoe沒有聽清，她繼續說：「我覺得你也該去買點東西。」

　　「Evan和我不搞這些女孩的玩意。」Connor嗤了一聲。

　　「而你還留長髮、穿耳洞和塗指甲油呢。」Zoe翻了個白眼。

　　「它們展現我的個性，才不是女孩玩意，妳這是性別刻板印象。」Connor反駁。

　　Zoe不打算繼續辯了，她抬高下巴，舉起手機把她和Evan的簡訊在Connor面前晃了晃，「隨便你怎麼說。總之Evan已經答應我了。」

　　Connor往後倒回床鋪，向正在離開他房間的Zoe比了個中指。「我討厭妳。」

　　「我知道。」Zoe微笑。

 

　　週六早上十點，Zoe亮藍色的轎車準時停在了Evan家的車道前。

　　「Connor一大早就出門了，我還以為他要搶在我之前把你先綁走呢。」Zoe對正在繫安全帶的Evan眨眨眼，笑道。

　　「他出門了？我以為他無論如何都會想要跟來。」Evan也跟著微笑。Connor昨晚才傳簡訊給他質問為什麼要縱容Zoe，Evan只是回了一句「因為她是你的妹妹」，他幾乎能在腦海裡清楚想像出Connor翻白眼的樣子。Evan其實挺慶幸Connor沒有跟來。Jared的建議頗不錯的，Evan想這樣他就有機會可以直接在商場挑一臺有現貨的相機，而不用網購然後擔心貨品會晚到或在半路丟失。

　　Zoe把音樂轉的大聲了點，廣播傳出的是某個流行搖滾樂團的最新單曲。她的注意力放在了面前的道路上；比起Connor和Jared，她是個可靠的駕駛。

　　Evan傳了條訊息問Connor他在哪裡，在抵達商場、Zoe把車子停妥前他收到了回覆。

 

_來自_ _Connor_

_隨便晃晃，不用擔心我，你們好好玩_

_給_ _Connor_

_你確定嗎？_

_來自_ _Connor_

_確定_

_另外，無論_ _Zo_ _怎麼說，我可沒有吃醋什麼的_

_給_ _Connor_

_她沒說什麼_

_而且，你剛剛間接承認你吃醋了_

_來自_ _Connor_

_不，我沒有_

_給_ _Connor_

_**你說了算**_

****

**** _來自_ _Connor_

_我真的沒事，_ _Ev_

「Evan，下車了。」Zoe戳戳Evan的手臂，「你的表情和我哥在和你傳訊息的時候一模一樣。」

　　Evan臉紅了，他把手機塞回褲袋裡，短促的道了個歉，開門下車。

 

　　Connor在二月清晨的冷空氣下清醒。

　　他抬眼，發現自己昨夜居然忘記關窗，窗檯上積了一灘露水。手機上顯示的時間是五點四十，他決定再睡回籠覺，卻怎麼也睡不著。他側躺在床上，點開Instagram漫無目的地滑著。隨手點讚了幾篇貼文，他突然想起Zoe昨天說的話。

　　……也許他真得出去一趟？

　　可是該死的，他從來沒送過任何人禮物，他該怎麼辦？天底下他最不想使其失望的人就是Evan了。他不能送太昂貴的，這樣只會提醒Evan他們的家境差距，接著他又會陷入一輪自我厭惡中。

　　Connor在床上待到了六點才起身去沖了個澡，他從浴室出來的時候Cynthia剛剛從臥室抵達廚房。

　　「Connor，你起的真早。」Cynthia有點驚喜的說。平時的週六，Connor不到十點過後絕不出房間。

　　Connor聳了聳肩，打開冰箱，拿出裡頭的牛奶便要灌。

　　「一大早就喝冰牛奶對你的身體不好，」Cynthia皺起了眉頭，「先拿來到瓦斯爐上加熱。」

　　在瓦斯爐發出嘶嘶聲加熱牛奶時，Cynthia的視線游移了一會，最終回到了她兒子身上，猶豫的開口：「Connor，你還好嗎？」

　　「還可以。」Connor的音調毫無起伏。

　　「我從沒見你在周末這麼早起過。」Cynthia的眉頭微微皺起，「你跟Evan……」

　　「我們很好，不用這麼緊張兮兮的，媽。」Connor說。他想起Dr. Moore說的，「溝通」和「傾吐」，於是他躊躇了一下，開口：「他今天要和Zoe去商場。我想……我只是覺得有點不太習慣，畢竟我們幾乎每天都在一起。」這是他從七年級以來第一次主動跟Cynthia說心裡話，感覺……沒有想像中那麼糟。也許。

　　他的母親了然地點點頭，快速微笑了下，「有時候最親密的夥伴也需要一些私人空間，不是嗎？」她眨眨眼，把加熱好的牛奶倒進Connor的黑色馬克杯裡，「嘿，過幾天是情人節，你們有什麼計畫嗎？」

　　Connor接過，含糊地道了謝，喝了一口後回答：「呃，沒有。我們不過節日的。」

　　「也不送禮物？」

　　Connor聳了聳肩。「我不確定。或許我待會可以去街上轉轉……什麼的。」

　　「那很好。」Cynthia繼續微笑，「你知道，我很高興你找到了Evan。」

　　「嗯。我也是。」

 

　　Evan在二月十三日的晚上堪堪只睡了不到四個小時。隔天他起床洗漱時，看見鏡子裡的自己簡直 **糟透了** ，他可不想讓Connor看到他這副模樣，尤其在情人節。他洗了好幾次臉，確認自己沒有像剛剛看起來那麼狼狽；他對著鏡子小聲地為自己打氣，深呼吸了好幾口氣才出浴室，下樓到客廳。

　　Heidi本週輪的是夜班，此時她剛剛睡下，廚房餐桌上一如往常的放著紙條和二十元鈔票。

　　Evan聽見外頭傳來Connor車子的喇叭聲，急忙穿鞋出門。他慌慌張張地爬上車子，繫好安全帶，扭頭正對上Connor藍色的雙眼。

　　 **老天，他為什麼比平常看起來更有魅力了？** Evan感覺到自己的體溫正在升高——該死的他比起Connor簡直是一團糟——他急忙挪開視線，盯著鞋子。

　　「……你也早安。」Connor嘟囔，踩下油門。

　　往學校的路上是反常的安靜，只有廣播不懈地繼續播著Evan週六在Zoe車上聽到的某個樂團的那首新單曲。

　　

　　如同往常，在聽了Jared開了幾個關於他們的玩笑後，兩人在Evan的置物櫃前分手，約好午餐再見。

　　Evan整個早上都心不在焉。他有兩堂生物和一堂歷史，而他幾乎沒有聽進任何一個老師說的字，筆記本當然是空白的，幸好他早就把生物在學期開始前就念了好幾遍，至於歷史，他可以去找Alana借筆記。

　　「Evan，我注意到你剛才整堂課都在發呆。」Alana說。他們正一起走向學生食堂。

　　「噢。抱、抱歉。」 **為什麼他要向** **Alana** **道歉？** Evan搖搖頭，希望可以讓思緒稍微回歸現實一點，不要再想背包裡那個禮物跟放學後他跟Connor的獨處時光。

　　「你跟Connor有什麼計畫嗎？畢竟，今天是情人節。」Alana問。在Evan來得及回答前，她繼續說了下去：「我交給Zoe全權負責，我知道，這很少見，但我信任她。」

　　「那、那很好啊，我相信妳們一定會玩得很開心的。」Evan回應。

　　他們走進食堂時，Connor、Zoe和Jared已經占據了兩張桌子在等了。Alana加快了腳步，在她的女友旁邊坐下，Zoe吻了一下她的臉頰。

　　這天的午餐時間跟平時沒什麼不同，大部分都是Jared和Alana在講話，Zoe說的少一點，Evan偶爾附和幾句，Connor基本保持沉默要不就是反駁Jared的說法。

　　早上在車子裡，Evan全程都低著頭，根本沒有時間好好觀察Connor，於是他此時趁機偷瞄了好幾眼，訝異的發現Connor畫了眼線，頭髮看起來也比往常更柔順一點。

　　天啊，Connor是這麼的…… **迷人** 。反觀Evan，掛著黑眼圈，微弓著背，還汗涔涔的。他羞愧得幾乎要把頭埋進餐盒裡了。

　　突然，他感覺到Connor的手放在了他的大腿上，他抬頭與對方對上視線，Connor的脣角微微揚了起來，Evan不禁也跟著淺淺的微笑了。

 

　　他們正在前往果園。Evan抱著背包，感覺到禮物的包裝紙隔著兩層布料貼著的那塊皮膚正在發燙。

　　Connor會喜歡他送的禮物嗎？他徵詢過Zoe和Jared的意見——事實上Zoe還是幫他決定款式的人——Evan希望他們不要只是為了安撫他的焦慮而裝作這是個好的選擇。

　　穿過蜿蜒的道路，廢棄多年的果園就在眼前。他們下了車，Connor牽起Evan的手，推開鎖已經生鏽無用的大門。

　　一眼望去是無盡的樹木。Evan知道果園深處和Ellison公園是接壤的，這也是他和Connor認識的原因。

　　他像個松果從數英尺高的樹上摔了下來，躺在那兒腦袋空白了好幾分鐘，等著某個人找到他——Connor找到了他。那時他正漫無目的地在果園遊蕩，越往裡走就到了Ellison公園的邊緣，也就是Evan所在的位置。Connor陪他去了醫院，在他的石膏上簽了名，然後他們成為了朋友，經歷了一番風波後他們接吻了，像是電影裡的男女主角一樣「愚蠢的墜入了愛河」。

　　果園內最高的橡樹底下是他們最常待的地方，這天也不例外。他們並肩坐在樹蔭底下，享受只屬於他倆的舒適的沉默，手沒有目的性地、自然地交疊在了一起。Evan和Connor一致同意此刻，宇宙與他們達成了某種永恆的和諧。

　　Evan是首先打破沉默的人。他乾咳了一聲，磕磕絆絆地開口：「Con、Connor，我、我有個禮物要送給你。」

　　「我以為我們說好不送禮物的。」

　　「是……但我還是想要送，呃，畢竟，你可以說是救了我的生命？而且，你、你見過了我最糟的一面還願意待在我身邊，我、呃，我真的很感謝你……拜託不要生氣。」他越說越小聲，最後幾個字簡直是黏在舌頭上而勉強掰開來的。

　　Connor搖搖頭，嘴角彎曲成一個好看的弧度，「我不生氣。事實上，我也有東西要送給你。還有，我得更正，是你救了我。」

　　「看來我們兩個都沒有遵守協議。」Evan盡力壓制自己的焦慮，擠出個有點詭異的微笑。

　　Connor聳肩，扭頭在包裡翻找些什麼。Evan也從背包裡拿出他的禮物，他一整天都提心吊膽的，擔心碰撞會對它造成損傷，儘管他和Jared一起包了厚厚的絨布在外頭。

　　他們同時拆開包裝，Evan看到他的禮物，忍不住發出驚呼。那是一本精美的植物圖鑑，精裝硬殼。他聽到「喀嚓」的一聲，抬頭看向Connor，後者正舉著拍立得紀錄下了Evan的表情。

　　「你喜歡嗎？」Connor問。週六那天，他早早出了門，開著車在街上亂晃，最終在書店停了下來，打算進去看看有什麼新書——學校圖書館的更新速率太慢，而他自己書架上的書都已經被翻過好幾遍了——就在正對門口的新書區，那本植物圖鑑就像發著光一樣的被放在書堆最上面，Connor絲毫沒有猶豫就買下了它；他知道他的男友對樹和各種植物有多麼著迷，Connor喜歡極了Evan談起樹的表情——他如新生嫩葉般綠色的雙眸會盈滿了雀躍的光彩。

　　Evan沒有發出聲音，他只是一個勁兒的猛點頭，眼睛溼潤，似乎要哭出來的樣子。

　　Connor回了他一個微笑，把熱騰騰剛剛印出來的照片甩了甩讓它顯形。

　　照片中的Evan帶著驚喜無比的表情，介於哭泣和大笑之間。

　　「你真可愛。」Connor說，帶點憐愛的語氣。

　　「不，我才沒有。」Evan反駁的聲音很小。他的視線緊鎖在圖鑑上，迫不及待地翻開，裡頭的圖案幾乎都是手繪的，栩栩如生。他的手指輕輕擦過書頁，撫過文字和插圖，接著扭頭向Connor說：「謝謝你。」

　　「沒什麼。」Connor聳聳肩，晃晃拍立得，「也謝謝你，我……很喜歡它。」

　　聽到Connor的話，Evan鬆了一口氣。

　　「情、情人節快樂。」他軟綿綿的說。

　　「情人節快樂。」Connor跟著說，放下手中的東西，湊上去吻Evan的脣。

　　Evan感受著熟悉的Connor的嘴脣，幾乎是本能的開始回應。Connor的手摟住Evan的腰，把距離更拉近了一點；Evan坐到了他的大腿上，雙手勾住他的頸子。他們緊貼著對方。接著，就像過去每次的親熱一樣，Connor往下繼續親吻Evan的頸子和鎖骨，讓他的呼吸越來越急促。

　　「Ev，我想要你。」Connor在吻的間隙低聲道。

　　而Evan，帶著點猶豫的，應了聲好。

　　Connor抬頭望他：「你確定？」

　　Evan這次沒有猶豫，他堅定的說：「確定。……但不要在這兒，好嗎？我、我們可以去我家，我媽今晚夜班，她明天清晨才會回來。」

　　「聽起來是個好主意。」Connor微笑，吻了吻Evan的鼻尖。

　　他們把背包和情人節禮物拿好，快速的走回車上，按捺住直接在車子裡繼續剛才的動作的欲望。在往Evan家的途中，Connor指示Evan替他傳了條簡訊給Cynthia說他今晚不回家了，而Cynthia的回覆是：「注意安全，玩得開心」。Evan一旦意識到Cynthia八成知道他們待會要做什麼，臉頰就忍不住一陣燒燙的發熱。

　　於是一個羞紅了臉的Evan Hansen和一個憋到快爆炸的Connor Murphy雙雙闖入了Evan的房子，在玄關親熱了一會後，邊笑著邊拉拉扯扯地走上樓梯到Evan的房間。

　　幾乎是門一關上他們就倒在了床上。黑暗中Evan看不清Connor的臉龐，他突然感到有點恐慌，掙扎著去摸索床頭櫃檯燈的開關；淡淡的黃光為壓在他身上的Connor鍍上了一層金色的絨毛，Evan眨眨眼，被對方拖入了新一輪的親吻。於是他讓自己完全落入Connor的掌握中——他喜歡這種感覺。

　　而Connor Murphy不久後就從牛仔褲的口袋裡掏出了幾個安全套。

**Author's Note:**

> 題目是我的BGM，沒什麼特殊意義，順帶，Lea跟甜喬的合聲真是好聽。
> 
> Connor喜歡攝影的設定是參考《Chromaticity》這篇文，寫得非常棒，設定很美。


End file.
